Addicted
by Duffster21
Summary: Okay, this is a oneshot song fic for Kelly Clardson's Addicted and it has been nagging at me for weeks and now i hope you people are happy


Title: Addicted

Author: Kiki-0400

Summary: This story came to me when I was watching "Deadly Desire" I was just thinking about what would Brennan be thinking while Lorna was manipulating him with her scent or whatever. And I also thought of what about making Brennan attracted to Shalimar and vise-versa. Set in Brennan's POV

Addicted 

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time

What the hell is wrong with me, last thing I knew I traced Tony down and then this Lorna person sprays me with something. I swear I will kill her when I get the chance, when this hold she has over me is destroyed.

And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

"I love you" 

Wait back up a minute here, I don't love her, I don't even like this woman for gods sake. Plus I have my eyes on a particular blonde feral that I know. I swear I'm gonna die or at least kill her soon.

_  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_  
_She is gonna be the end of me, I can't really breathe when I'm without her. She's driving me insane, and she made me shock Emma that little prissy bitch. I can't get away from her it's hopeless everything I try I can't get her off of me. I just hope Shal can help me even if I am a little aggressive towards her.

_**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**_

**_  
_**Why is the hold on me still in progress I hoped it would be over in at least a few hours but I guess not. Shalimar came up behind me, I didn't know she was there but I could somehow sense her. I said I wanted out of Mutant X but it was totally not true. I wanted to kiss her right there but those pheromones were too strong. She kissed me though that was as good as anything.

_**  
It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now  
**_

When Shal kissed me I felt like I was falling out of a tree and then an image of Lorna came up. I didn't feel like I owed it to her to go back to her place but I felt I had too.

_**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
**_

I got to her place and told her why I don't think this Anomite idea wasn't a good one and then she came close to me and stung me with something. Man I really should've listened to Shal, Jess, Adam and Emma. Christ what did I get myself into.

**_  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more once you get me  
through this_**

My head started to feel way too hot and I collapsed. I could feel Lorna kiss me and heard her say that she was sorry. But then everything went hazy and couldn't tell what was happening. A little while later I started to feel cold, cold as ice which could only mean that Emma got to me.**__**

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

Well the next thing I knew both Emma and Shal were jumping on my bed and waking me up. It felt like I was in some sort of coma for 2 weeks, but they say only 14 hours. Jesse got me a glass of water and I gave my finding women rights over to the girls, cuz' hey I've had really bad luck doing so.

A few hours later I was up and training with Shal. Emma and Jesse had gone to put a mutant in the Underground, and Adam was in the lab. We took a break for a while and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry for everything I did" I apalogized, I couldn't help it, it felt like I was shocking Shal instead of Emma.

"No problem, we've all done it, don't worry" she soothed, what can I say she made me feel better.

"Hey, it's not like you shocked me you only shocked Emma and she's over it, but if you did shock me, I swear you'd be on your back on the ground" she joked, I laughed.

And I couldn't help the next time she faced me I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull away and slap me, which I half expected she gladly accepted. There was no on there just us, the way it should be.****

A/N: Ok I did it, I just finished something that has been nagging at me for weeks. I just thought that I should get Brennan's POV about what was happening to him and if he liked Shal and acted on his feelings. If you like Review, if you don't, don't. I don't care.


End file.
